All-Terrain Vehicles or ATV's have enjoyed recent widespread popularity. They find use in almost all types of terrains from desert areas, wooded areas, and even use in frozen areas covered with snow. They can be used as part of one's job, for hunting, camping, search and rescue, general recreation or just plain fun. However, one shortcoming of ATV's is their lack of cargo hauling capability. Once the driver, perhaps a passenger, and a few small items are onboard, there is little room for anything else.
The market has responded to this need with ATV trailers, which, while they address the cargo hauling shortcomings, cause a few more of their own. First, the axle and undercarriage of the typical trailer are low the ground which limit their off-road ability, especially in heavy brush. Second, ATV's typically require transport to their area of intended use. This is usually via a truck or transport trailer, which does not provide adequate room for both the ATV and the ATV trailer.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a trailer that is pulled behind an ATV or similar vehicle, that addresses the above-mentioned shortcomings. The development of the collapsible cargo trailer for personal transport vehicle 10 fulfills this need.